


What Happens in The Locker Room...

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Footballer!Alec, Footballer!Magnus, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Showers, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec and Magnus find that they have the locker room to themselves, they decide to have a little fun.





	What Happens in The Locker Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. I had 4 hours spare before I had to go to work this morning so I wrote this. It's shorter than the others but it packs one hell of a punch. This one is for my wonderful Parabatai, Hiedi. I hope you love it, dear!
> 
> Also, being English, I know absolutely nothing whatsoever about American football and it probably shows. But I had a lot of fun writing it!

Magnus could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back as he showered, washing away the mud and the sweat and the aches that came along with football practice. A smirk flitted across his face, not minding one bit. Slowing his movements down, he exaggerated the arch of his back as he ran the soapy cloth over his ass, sawing at his crack for his audience. 

 

The locker room door, slamming, had Magnus turning on the spot, knowing exactly what he would see when he did. And Alec didn’t disappoint. The sight of his boyfriend, soaping his dick up at a furious rate, had his already hard dick bobbing against his thigh. 

 

“I was just getting into that,” Alec said, arching an eyebrow as he continued to jerk his dick. A grin split his face when Magnus turned back to the wall, placing one hand against it, and started to feel himself out. 

 

Magnus slid his fingers down his crack, rubbing the sensitive skin around his asshole as he arched his back once more. Applying a little pressure, he pushed his middle finger in, breathing hard, Alec always seemed to have that effect on him. And after all of the tackles on out on the field, and the resulting gropes, he was more than ready for Alec to tackle him again.

 

Alec jerked himself with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, his own breathing heavy. Watching his boyfriend finger himself never failed to get him hard. Grabbing the soap, he poured a little more onto his hand and went back to jerking himself off. Magnus was hot, the answer to all of his prayers when Magnus had transferred to his team in the middle of last season. 

 

A scowl flitted over Alec’s face for a moment. Magnus’ last team had been a shower of shit, a bunch of ignorant assholes that didn’t want him ‘watching them in the showers’, which, sadly, was nothing new in the world of pro football. Funnily enough, they were all fine with Magnus when they thought he was only into women.  _ Fucking assholes.  _ So he had offered his spare room up for his new teammate when Magnus had transferred to their team and hadn’t been able to find anywhere to live at short notice in the new city. 

 

The rest of the team thought that he and Magnus were just roommates and they were more than happy to let them think that, the team might be more tolerant than most but Magnus’ career had already suffered and he refused to give football up. And they both liked the sneaking around.

 

Watching Magnus push another finger into his ass, Alec pushed his maudlin thoughts aside. Eyes zeroing in on the motion, he watched Magnus’ hips roll, fingers working in and out of that tight rim, the pronounced arch of his gorgeous muscled back, the light in showers, bouncing off of those hot back dimples at the base of Magnus’ spine. His boyfriend was an Adonis, built like a tank and always hot for it.

 

Magnus’ bare fingernails turned white from the pressure his hand was exerting on the tiles, his fingers flexing with every thrust of his hand. Unable to help himself, and knowing how much Alec liked a vocal lover, he let a husky moan escape as his hips became more insistent.

 

Alec let go of his dick and crossed the large communal shower, stopping when he was practically plastered to Magnus’ back. Staring down at Magnus’ ass, he watched as Magnus pulled his fingers out, his own hips rocking forward to wedge his dick between Magnus’ firm golden cheeks. Placing his hand on the wall, next to Magnus’, he reached around and took Magnus’ solid dick in his soapy hand.

 

“You missed a spot,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, rocking his hips to saw at Magnus’ crack with his dick as he started to jerk Magnus. The rocking of Magnus’ hips, meeting his own and grinding on his dick, had his lips finding the sensitive spot behind Magnus'ear.

 

Magnus shuddered under the hot water that ran over their bodies, arching his back further and tilting his head to lay it back on Alec’s shoulder. Somehow, Alec always managed to turn him into a quivering wreck with a word or a touch and he could only thank whoever would listen for his transfer. 

 

A groan escaped Magnus when Alec let go and stepped back from him, he wasn’t nearly ready to stop trying to fuck into Alec’s hand. Spinning on the spot, a shiver skittered down his spine when Alec flashed that grin of his and winked at him.  _ Damn! How does he do this to me?  _ He asked himself, watching Alec’s ass when Alec wrapped a towel around his shoulders and practically strutted out of the showers.

 

“Are you coming?” Alec called over his shoulder, jiggling his ass for Magnus’ viewing pleasure. Unable to stop the grin that tugged his lips up when he heard the shower shut off, he gripped the ends of the towel and scrubbed it over his neck as he wandered through the locker room, stopping by the weights bench when he felt a presence at his back.

 

Magnus shoved the pile of black and grey jersey’s that seemed to have accumulated on the weights bench, on to the floor and practically shoved Alec down onto the bench. Alec had gotten him all riled up and there was no way they were leaving things until they got home. The locker room was empty so they could get down to it without interruption.

 

Alec happily went when Magnus pushed him down, jerking when his ass hit the cold leather of the bench. Watching Magnus sink to his knees, he parted his legs, letting Magnus crawl between them.

 

Magnus didn’t give one single fuck about the cold, hard concrete under his knees, not when Alec gripped the edges of the bench and looked down at him. Gripping the insides of Alec’s thighs, he pushed Alec’s legs wider for more room, letting his fingernails scrape at the sensitive spots as he licked a stripe up the underside of Alec’s dick.

 

“You look so hot on your knees,” Alec muttered, his breath catching when Magnus sucked him in. Unable to drag his eyes away from Magnus’ gaze, he stared into the pretty brown eyes, breathing hard. Magnus never failed to take his breath away when he looked up at him through his lashes. And the heat of Magnus’ mouth stole his will to look away anyway.

 

Magnus batted his lashes at Alec, staring up into his beautiful hazel eyes as he bobbed on the head of Alec’s dick, jerking the rest of his length. Dragging air in through his nose, he swirled his tongue around the head before pushing Alec’s foreskin down with his tongue. Using his hand to keep it pushed down, he massaged Alec’s sensitive glans with his tongue, watching Alec’s chest rise and fall faster before his eyes flicked back up to meet Alec’s gaze.

 

Alec started thrusting up into Magnus’’ mouth, unable to help himself. The tight seal on his dick and the sight of Magnus’ lips, stretched around his length made him chase it. He almost lost his shit when Magnus tugged at his hand and placed it in his damp hair.

 

Sliding his fingers into the longer hair that flopped over Magnus’ forehead, Alec pushed it back to get a better view of Magnus’ face, his fingers curling and tightening with every drop of Magnus’ head, Magnus taking him in deeper. Watching Magnus’ other hand drop between his legs, a grin split his face. 

 

“I want to suck your dick,” Alec said breathlessly, looking down to see Magnus jerking himself off. Letting go of Magnus’ hair, he tugged his boyfriend up when Magnus popped off of his dick, and swung around to straddle the bench. Lying back, he grinned when Magnus’ leg swung over his head and Magnus’ dick came into view, Magnus’ thighs bracing against his shoulders. Wasting no time, he gripped Magnus’ dick and sucked it in, moaning around it when Magnus did the same.

 

Magnus put his feet flat to the floor on either side of Alec’s head and gripped the edges of the bench, either side of Alec’s hips to take Alec into the back of his throat. Alec’s arms, wrapping around his thighs and his hot mouth, sucking his dick had him groaning around Alec’s dick. It was perfect.

 

Magnus sped up, matching his sucks to Alec’s, pulling back whenever Alec did and pushing his head down as much as he could to take Alec in, each time Alec sucked him back in. The pleasure of his boyfriend’s mouth was enough to make his legs shake, luckily, Alec had a tight grip on them, not only holding him in place but also holding him up.

 

Alec knew exactly how Magnus liked it, right in the back of his throat. Tugging Magnus’ hips down a little, he raised his head to do just that, barely able to breathe from Magnus filling his throat and relishing Magnus’ sac, hitting his nose every time he sucked him in.

 

Magnus sucked Alec harder when his dick slipped into Alec’s throat, moaning around Alec’s hard length, it was heaven! Wrapping his hand around Alec’s length, he jerked him hard and fast, sucking the head of Alec’s dick like a lollipop. Grinning around Alec’s dick, he braced himself as he started twisting his hand with every stroke, watching Alec’s thighs start to jerk around his head.

 

Alec’s balls drew up fast, the perfect combination of Magnus hand and mouth bringing his orgasm on. It only had him redoubling his efforts to bring Magnus off. Releasing Magnus’ left thigh, he started massaging Magnus’ sac, fondling his balls the way Magnus liked. 

 

Alec grunted his release around Magnus’ dick, his hips coming up off of the bench to thrust into Magnus’ mouth as he came down the back of Magnus’ throat. It burst from him in jerky spurts, his hips jerking right along with it.

 

The vibrations from Alec’s moans rocked through Magnus’ dick, almost making him choke on the cum that shot down the back of his throat. Pulling off of Alec’s dick, he continued jerking him as he fought for breath, watching a couple more spurts of cum erupt from the slit of Alec’s dick.

 

Magnus’ orgasm wasn’t far behind, Alec’s mouth was just too perfect. Taking Alec’s finger into his mouth when it stroked over his chin, anticipation stole through him, knowing what Alec wanted. Swirling his tongue around Alec’s finger, he coated it in spit, grinning when Alec pulled his hand back. He knew what was coming and was so ready for it.

 

Magnus’ hips started pushing down, chasing the pleasure of Alec’s throat and roving hand. The sensation of Alec’s arm wrapping back around his thigh and Alec’s finger, finding his asshole, had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His hips rocked when Alec pushed into his asshole, both to fuck into Alec’s mouth and take his finger deeper.

 

Alec pushed his finger straight into Magnus’ asshole, still loose from when Magnus had fingered himself in the shower. Pushing in and out, he happily let Magnus fuck his throat, knowing that the jerky shakes of Magnus’ thighs meant that Magnus wasn’t far behind him. 

 

Magnus didn’t need any pressure on his prostate to cum, just the tension on the nerves in his rim was enough. Gripping the edges of the bench until his knuckles turned white, he cried out a husky groan when he shot his load down Alec’s throat, his hips spasming as it jerked out of him.

 

Alec swallowed every last drop, patting Magnus’ thigh when he needed to breathe. Releasing Magnus’ dick when Magnus swung a shaky leg back over his head, Alec sat up and let Magnus collapse into his lap, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist when Magnus sat sideways and curled into him, both of them breathing hard. 

 

“That was so fucking hot!” Alec said, letting Magnus’ head rest on his shoulder and pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead, grinning when Magnus tilted his head. A small moan escaped into Magnus’ mouth when he licked into it and tasted himself. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he let his fingers wander up and down the inside of Magnus’ thigh, grinning against his lips when Magnus wriggled.

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, losing the fight for dominance when Alec gripped his inner thigh, it was his biggest turn on and honestly, his dick hadn’t softened, still half hard. It was always half hard for Alec. 

 

“Don’t tease me, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips, bucking his hips when Alec let go of his thigh and cupped his dick instead. Rocking into Alec’s hand, he opened up again when Alec claimed his lips, helpless against the hand wrapping around his dick and the tongue pushing into his mouth. Alec wrecked him in the best possible way on a daily basis.

 

“You’re still so hard,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ mouth when he came up for air, tightening his grip on Magnus’ dick and jerking him in earnest. 

 

“I'm hard for you,” Magnus muttered, thrusting up into Alec’s hand. Alec’s loosening grip almost had him crying out until Alec sucked a finger into his mouth. Happily parting his legs, his breathing turned shallow when Alec went back to fingering him, rocking on Alec’s finger when it curled.

 

Alec listened to Magnus’ whimpers as he curled his finger over Magnus’ prostate. Magnus wasn’t the only one who was hard, his dick was straining to get at Magnus’ hole. It was nothing new, Magnus could bring him to his knees with a look.

 

“Oh, God… I need you... to fuck me,” Magnus gasped out, his hips jerking to get Alec deeper. One finger wasn’t enough, he needed it all, needed to feel Alec’s dick slide into him, to open him up and wreck him.

 

Alec didn’t need asking twice. Pulling his fingers out of Magnus’ ass, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back and stood up, raising his head and claiming Magnus’ lips once again when Magnus’ legs wrapped around him, his boyfriend easily sitting on his hips. Gripping Magnus’ ass, hard, he stumbled towards their lockers, his dick straining whenever Magnus’ hips rocked into his stomach.

 

Magnus’ fingers curled through the still damp waves of Alec’s hair, moaning from the friction on his dick between their stomachs. The cold metal of a locker, pressing into his back had him arching it, releasing Alec’s mouth to gasp for air. It seemed he wasn’t going to get any when Alec’s lips pressed to the hollow of his throat.

 

Alec licked into the sensitive spot on Magnus’ throat when Magnus’ head slammed back into the locker. Tempted to just drop Magnus onto his dick and fuck him right then and there, he sucked at the soft skin beneath his tongue and lips, practically losing his mind from the mewling whimpers that poured from Magnus’ lips.

 

“Please, Alec, fuck me, I need it,” Magnus moaned, almost willing to let his boyfriend fuck him without lube. Luckily for him, Alec pulled back, seeming to come to his senses faster than he was able to.

 

Alec held Magnus up with one hand and wedged his knee under Magnus’ ass to hold him up and opened his locker, next to Magnus’ head, to rifle through his gym bag. Finding a bottle of lube quickly, he shoved the bag back into the locker and slammed it, they were always prepared! 

 

Alec gripped Magnus tightly again and turned for the bench that lay between the rows of lockers. Laying Magnus on his back, he straddled the bench and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ thighs, dragging him flush to his body and letting Magnus’ thighs drape over his own.

 

Magnus let his legs fall open, breathing hard when he felt the cold lube in his crack. Holding his hand out, he watched Alec pour some lube on it and toss the bottle aside. Rubbing his hands together, he took both of their dicks in hand, jerking them quickly.

 

Alec finished coating Magnus ass and pushed his hands under Magnus’ thighs to grip Magnus’ ass, lining himself up when Magnus let go of his dick and nodded frantically at him. Pushing in, he filled Magnus with one smooth thrust, both of them groaning from the move.

 

“This is gonna be hard and fast,” Alec said, looking Magnus in the eye, grinning when Magnus nodded. Letting Magnus’ ass rest against him, he gripped Magnus’ ankles and pulled his legs up until Magnus’ ankles rested on his shoulders. Leaning forward to tilt Magnus’ ass up, he gripped the edges of the bench next to Magnus’ head and pulled his hips back.

 

“Fuck! Give it to me,” Magnus babbled when Alec slammed into his ass, pushing his arms under Alec’s arms and curling his hands over Alec’s shoulders to hold on. Practically bent in half, he relished the stretch on the backs of his thighs and calves as Alec started pounding into his ass with loud grunts.  _ So fucking hot!  _ His brain screamed from the mind-numbing pleasure of being fucked.

 

Alec let his hips take over, thrusting into Magnus’ tight hole, again and again. The drag on his dick almost brought him to tears it was so good. Finding that he couldn’t look away, he stared into Magnus’ eyes, seeing how lost to the pleasure Magnus was too, it was his favourite look on Magnus, one that he would never get tired of.

 

Alec gripped the edges of the bench harder as he angled his hips up, aiming for Magnus’ prostate, knowing that neither of them would last long, it was always over too quickly when they had already cum.

 

“There, right there!” Magnus yelped breathlessly when Alec’s dick sawed against his prostate. His toes curled on either side of Alec’s head when Alec started grinding into him, his fingers tightening, nails biting into Alec’s skin. The pleasure that shot through his asshole was mind-numbing. Unable to produce anything else, he let a stream of curses fly from his lips when the pressure on his nerves turned constant.

 

“Cum for me, baby,” Alec muttered, barely holding his own release back, desperate to fill Magnus’ ass up. They had been together for almost a year and both loved barebacking, knowing that they were both safe. He released the hold he had over himself when Magnus came with a whimpering yelp, coating their stomachs.

 

“Feels so good when you fill my ass up like that,” Magnus moaned, his dick jerking his release out as Alec came deep in his ass, both of them twitching from their orgasms. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders when Alec slumped into him, his legs dangling over the crooks of Alec’s arms.

 

Alec sank into Magnus’ chest, gripping Magnus’ ass and breathing hard. Listening to Magnus’ rapid heartbeat, the match of his own, he came down from the high of being inside him. “I love filling you up more,” he mumbled into Magnus’ chest, pouting his lips out to kiss Magnus’ nipple. 

 

“I think we need another shower,” Magnus said, curling his fingers through Alec’s hair. Looking down when Alec’s head tilted to look at him, his breath caught when he saw the look in Alec’s eyes. 

 

“Or you could let it drip out of you all the way home and we can fuck in our own shower,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus’ face lit up. Having recovered enough, he pulled out of Magnus’ ass and sat up, his eyes flicking down to watch his cum drip out of Magnus’ loose hole. 

 

Magnus stood up with a groan, standing on shaky legs and shaking his loosened body, Alec had fucked him boneless. Pulling his own gym bag out of his locker, next to Alec’s, he slumped back onto the bench, straddling it and sitting between Alec’s legs. Pulling a towel out, he cleaned his stomach off and handed it to Alec to do the same before rolling a swipe of deodorant on.

 

Alec scrubbed at his stomach, only pouting a little as he wiped Magnus’ cum away. Accepting the deodorant Magnus handed him, he swiped some on too before chucking it back into Magnus’ bag.

 

“Can we get take out on the way home, I can’t be assed cooking,” Magnus said as he rifled through his bag. Finding his makeup bag, he pulled a bottle of moisturiser out and coated his face in it, rolling his eyes when Alec moulded himself to his back.

 

“Chinese?” Alec asked hopefully, pressing himself to Magnus’ back and reaching around to let his fingers skim up and down the insides of Magnus’ thighs. Watching over Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus pulled some foundation out, he couldn’t help himself from pressing kisses to Magnus’ shoulders.

 

“God yes, I’m starving,” Magnus muttered as he coated his face in foundation, giggling when Alec sucked at the nape of his neck. “Carry on like that and we aren’t going to make it out of the locker room.” 

 

“Is that a challenge?” Alec asked, licking at the soft skin on Magnus’ neck before trailing his lips across Magnus’ shoulder again. His eyes flicked up when Magnus started applying his eyeliner, grinning into Magnus’ shoulder when he saw them reflected in Magnus’ compact, they looked thoroughly debauched.

 

“Behave or I’m going to end up with this in my eyebrows,” Magnus chuckled, squinching his head down when Alec started mauling his neck. Batting at Alec’s hands when they wrapped around his stomach, he had to laugh when he felt Alec’s dick harden at the small of his back, his boyfriend was insatiable.

 

“Come on, beautiful, hurry up, I need to get you home and in that shower,” Alec said, tightening his hold on Magnus’ stomach and pressing chaste kisses to his shoulders as he watched Magnus line his eyes in the mirror. He was already planning their night of take out and fucking and the dilation of Magnus’ pupils, in the reflection of the mirror, told him that Magnus was very much on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Thirsty mofos!


End file.
